CEMBURU
by sei heichou
Summary: "Hanya Tetsuya yang bisa membuatku seperti ini." / AKAKURO / AKASHI - KUROKO


_Ternyata saya sedang dalam masa delu akibat Akashi. Tiap replay anime KnB yg diliat cuma pas Akashi doang. Om-om kapan mau nongolin season 3 atuh?_

* * *

**Title : CEMBURU**

**Rating : T**

**Length : ****_drabble_**

**Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Warning [!] : ****_yaoi_****, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

* * *

**Summary: **

**_"Hanya Tetsuya yang bisa membuatku seperti ini."_**

* * *

.

Sebetulnya, ini jam pulang sekolah, tapi Akashi masih tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya di pojok kelas. Iris heterokromnya masih fokus pada cahaya keemasan di ufuk barat. Dagunya tertopang tangan kanannya, dan jemari telujuknya mengetuk pelan pipi tirusnya.

Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya kesal bukan main.

Kedua kelopak matanya menyipit. Dari tempatnya melamun, ia bisa melihat lapangan basket di samping gedung sekolahnya. Tapi bukan lapangan basket yang membuatnya memicingkan mata. Aomine, pemuda yang tengah men-_dribble_ bola basket itu yang membuat Akashi terganggu, sekaligus membuatnya kesal sedari tadi.

"Apa Aomine-kun begitu menarik?"

Suara itu membuat Akashi terbelalak. Detik berikutnya ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kuroko tengah menatapnya datar sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Iris biru langit itu menatap Akashi dalam dan bergantian menatap Aomine, yang sedari tadi di pandangi Akashi.

"Tidak. Daiki sama sekali tidak menarik."

Akashi menjawabnya acuh tak acuh dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Lalu sinar matahari lebih menarik bagi Akashi-kun?"

Akashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko hanya mendesah pelan. Tangan yang digunakannya sebagai penopang dagu kini sudah tertekuk di meja di depan Akashi. Kuroko mendekat lalu mendudukkan diri di depan Akashi. Kepalanya sedikit tertekuk ke samping melihat ekspresi Akashi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku sedang kesal, Tetsuya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Akashi-kun kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Mungkin."

Akashi kembali mengumbar tatapannya kea rah Aomine yang masih men-_dribble_ bola di lapangan basket.

"Aomine-kun membuat masalah lagi? Apakah karena Aomine-kun tidak ikut latihan."

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatAkashi-kun kesal?"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil menatap Akashi dalam, berusaha mencari jawaban dari Akashi.

"Hentikan tatapanmu Tetsuya."

Kuroko berkedip. Setelahnya, selama beberapa saat, keduanya bergeming, tak ada suara sedikitpun dari Akashi maupun Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya Akashi angkat bicara.

"Aku cemburu-"

Kuroko masih diam tak menanggapi. Ia masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Akashi.

"-pada Aomine."

Mata biru bening milik Kuroko membulat begitu Akashi menyudahi kalimatnya. Ada yang salah dengan Akashi. Kapten tim basketnya itu bukan tipikal orang yang iri terhadap orang lain, dia tidak pernah cemburu terhadap sesuatu karena ia pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi, ia baru saja berkata ia cemburu pada Aomine kan? Adakah kelebihan Aomine yang tidak Akashi miliki?

"Aku cemburu karena kau terlalu sering berdekatan dengannya."

Akashi berujar enteng. Tapi tidak dengan Kuroko. Matanya semakin membulat, dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi yang kini sudah menopang dagu sambil menatap Kuroko dalam.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Aomine hanya partnerku dalam bermain basket."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-kun cemburu?"

"Sudah kubilang, karena kau sering berdekatan dengannya."

"Aku hanya berlatih dengan Aomine-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli, Tetsuya. Aku tidak suka."

"Jadi?"

Akashi menghembuskan nafas dalam. Ternyata hanya Kuroko yang bisa membuatnya berdebat seperti ini.

"Kalau Tetsuya ingin berlatih, denganku saja."

"Baiklah."

Kuroko tersenyum simpul sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu dengan Daiki lagi. Kalau tidak-"

Akashi tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat ancamannya ketika Kuroko menciumnya. Sekilas memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Akashi terdiam.

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu. Seperti bukan Akashi-kun saja."

Kuroko tersenyum hingga matanya meyipit dan membentuk lengkungan seperti pelangi. Cantik. Akashi yang melihatnya membalas senyuman itu dengan kekaguman.

"Hanya Tetsuya yang bisa membuatku seperti ini."

Lalu Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi kemudian menariknya keluar kelas.

"Ayo ajari aku mengumpan bola, Akashi-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**If only Akashi is human. Kalau doi manusia gue kawinin kali, paling juga kena KDRT, hakhakhak.**

**Berasa 'hidup enggan mati ga berani' tiap replay anime KnB season 2 ep 28 pas 08.23-08.28. GUE MAU KELES JADI ITU PION (?) SHOGI AKASHI!**

**Let's Love!**


End file.
